


Desert

by Jackson_Overland_Frost



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Background Cecilos, Cecil kinda has a kid, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Immortals, M/M, Some Nightvale, They’re both old gods, Weird Narritive Style, You’ll see, cryptic, eldritch abomination carlos, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost
Summary: I knew only desert, in the beginning.





	Desert

I only knew the desert, in the beginning. There was only desert, everywhere I looked; endless, unchanging dunes of sparkling golden sand. It was friendly, and bright, and warm, with a deep soothing voice and three all-seeing purple eyes. Or they seemed all-seeing, in the beginning, because the desert could see all that was in it, and in the beginning, all was in the desert. It rocked me to sleep with gentle winds and its soothing deep voice, telling stories and singing songs that only it knew. There was also the night, a little later. It too, was young, and so very different from the desert, which was already very old. It was dark, and cold, and very large, but still playful- sparkling with hundreds of stars. In the beginning, though I did not know it then, was also the cosmos, a friend of the desert, and the parent of the night. 

When the desert started to recede, it’s eyes were no longer all-seeing. By then, I was old enough to walk, but too young to leave the desert. I belonged to the desert then, and my best friend was the night. The night often left the desert, and I wished so hard to join it, but I could not. In the day, the desert was my only company, his deep voice now a little harder to hear, and his eyes a little more difficult to see. I now often saw the cosmos, which came to visit the desert and the night. There were creatures that were similar to the scorpions and the foxes and the owls, but they were not. They were larger, and taller, and though they stood on two feet, they could not fly. Back then, when I asked the desert about the creatures, it told me that they were similar to me. 

When I was old enough to leave the desert, I did, for although I loved it, it has become too small to entertain me. Also, I was curious about the creatures now known as “human”. They were intelligent, though weak, and though the desert was vast, very few ventured here. I traveled with the night for a time, constantly on the move, until we parted ways at a human city. I met a man there, who commented on how much I knew for one so young. I noted that he was younger than me but said nothing about his age, and so I worked under him for a short time, until he was old and white haired, and I was startled at how quickly humans changed. On his deathbed he noted that I had not changed at all, and I finally told him that I was many, many times his age. I left soon after.

A time later, I was on the streets in a small human town. I had acquired quite a collection of trinkets from the various humans I had befriended. I had learned my lesson- befriend the younger ones and the longer they’ll last. The people in that town did not trust me, besides the occasional street child begging for coin. I had no coin, and could give them nothing, though I wished to. I had not seen the desert for a very very long time, and though I saw the night often, rarely had the time to speak with it. Back then time felt like it was passing so quickly that the night came and went within a moment. 

Eventually, I returned to the desert, only to find no trace of the purple eyes and deep voice I had known so well. Eventually I found the spirit of the desert in human form, in a strange town where timelines clashed constantly. Though I spoke with him, he seemed to have no memory of me.  
Neither did the cosmos, who lived with the desert in the small town. Nonetheless, they had finally settled their relationship outside of either of their domains, so I let them be. I stayed in the town for a while, but though the people there were not the same as typical humans, and also lasted quite a bit longer, I became bored, and left. 

From the desert and the cosmos however, I learned the art of becoming human, and so I went through several lifetimes, living at the pace of a mortal. I rekindled my friendship with the night during this time, and was happy living out one life, and then another. Eventually I found a suitable appearance, and became human for a time, slowing the flow of time to a crawl.

Now, I wander, occasionally interfering with human lives, but generally observing and traveling. I sometimes visit the desert and his husband, the cosmos, in their small desert town. When I feel quite settled down again, I think I will return to the town for good and live out a life there. Perhaps the night will join me, if it becomes tired of constant travel. As of now, I am happy to travel and explore the constantly changing cultures and behaviors, and eventually return to the Desert’s care.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, it’s on Wattpad too under a different screen name.


End file.
